the BON FIRE
by 3H
Summary: Piggy back one-shot to LAST SUNRISE. Ness heads to a bon fire with her friend in tow but Ness feels oddly towards Jacob, it is a feeling she can't understand.


**Author's Note: This is a piggy back one-shot to my story LAST SUNRISE. **

**I'm trying to dig deeper into their untold past. We'll take a closer look in seeing their love blossom. AWWW!**

**I'm taking small references I made in my story and turning them into one shots like, the prom (which both Jake and Ness speak about), the Wawkalak/Bodark/Volturi battle and**_ the bon fire where Jen thought Jacob and Ness were a couple (Chapter 15)_** So anything from Jacob and Nessie's past that you would like me to venture into, let me know.**

**Any suggestions for more one-shots , just say the word.**

**I'm not being very creative with my words and I apologize for that, but I hope you can picture what you would like in that creative mind of yours. **

**I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS, review if you would like... **

* * *

-the BONFIRE-

Finally, the weekend was upon us. I sat in my last period Calculus class, waiting for the bell to ring. Every Friday, I would stare at that taunting clock chant, _tick tock tick tock tick tock. _The noise was magnified since I was half vampire. I could easily ignore it if I choose but I was so ready to leave. High School wasn't what I thought it would be, the learning was easy but not useful in real life, the students were mostly self centered and worldly people. Partying wasn't my thing and the good friends I had didn't attend Forks High. The Quileute Pack were my true friends, my family, with the exception of Jenny.

That clock still mocked me with its repeatative ticking. I attempted no to focus on it, I tried to listen to Jenny talk about the upcoming prom but my focus was on the time. I wanted to get out of school and head down to La Push and get things ready for the Bon Fire tonight. I had at least fifteen more minutes left in class, I decided I would struggle to listen to Jenny.

Interupting her I said, "Hey Jenny you want to head to a bon fire with me tonight?"

"Is it with the same group of people you always have the bon fire with?"

"Yeah," I consented placing my books in my book bag.

"Okay why not?" she shrugged," they're all nice to look at," she giggled, still finishing her classwork.

Displeased by her reason of agreeing to come I cheered her off, "Most of them are taken."

"Well who isn't? Because I want a boyfriend and I saw those two guys pick you up from school Monday and they were..._hot_."

I rolled my eyes at her giddiness and challenged her to keep her attention on her work, "Jenny finish your work, you only have ten minutes left."

"Okay mother. Why can't I be as smart as you?"

"I'm not that smart, I just pay attention and do my work which is why I finished my class work thirty minutes ago. "

"Ugh!" she sighed. She became more attentive with her work but still brought up_ my pack_, "Who were those guys anyways?"

"That was Jacob and Seth. If you're looking they're single," I regretted informing her they were available.

"Who was who?" she asked.

Inhaling I reluctantly brought her up to date on their romantic status and who was who, "Seth was the shorter one with the shaggy hair, Jake was the taller muscular one."

"Oh I liked that Jacob, he's hot and probably as tall as me," she smirked.

Yes Jenny was tall, as was Jacob, she was genuine and fair but she wasn't his type…Was she? I've never seen him with a girl so how would I know what his type was. Rapidly, I felt almost territorial about Jacob like he was mine. Why did I tell her he was single?

"Oh, neither of them date," I added too serious.

"Why?" I peeked up at Jenny who was frowning at me.

Tugging at my long sleeve shirt, for some reason I felt like I had to stake a claim to Jacob but he wasn't mine, so I subtly gave her a glib, "I'm not sure. Seth is focused on his studies and Jacob works a lot, so I don't think you'd have a chance with either of them but you could try."

I performed this speech with such a natural offhand sense. Jenny couldn't tell but she responded," Okay, so do you want me to meet you at your house or what?"

"Just come to my house after school."

After the bell rang, we made our way to the student parking lot and got into our cars. Jenny followed me to my hidden mansion home. My heart started to ache for Jaek just thinking about him, I loved to hug him and press my ear against his chest to hear his heart beat quiken. I enjoyed spending all my time with him and I appreciated his honesty and kindness. Just like any person would love their bestfriend. On the drive home I couldn't seperat him from my thoughts. When my last attempt failed, I dialed Jacob, I wanted to hear his voice. But what was I going to say to him?

"Hell-o?" he answered.

"Hey Jake, it's Ness-" I started before he interrupted.

"I know its you. You're coming over tonight right?"

" Nah, I have better things to do," I teased him, and we both chuckled, " I called because I forgot what you wanted me to pick up from the store?" I lied, I had to get over a dozen packs of hot dogs and buns along with twenty bags of chips even more soda, paper plates and a dessert to feed an army. I just called because I like to talk to Jacob, whether it was on the phone or in real life. He could always put a smile on my face.

"Get whatever, but enough to feed us wolves. "

"I don't think I could afford that," I laughed," My family may go bankrupt if we try to satisfy your guys' hunger."

" Just flash the cashier that beautiful smile of yours and I'm sure you can get the food for free." And there he goes putting that smile on my face. _Was he calling me beautiful_?

"No, no I'll pay for it. I'll see ya later."

We said our goodbyes and after that click on his end, I bit my lip smiling. I'm so glad he was my best friend, he was just the light in my life, the one person that could give me ecstasy. When was I going to find a man that made me feel the way Jacob did?

I made it home and took Jenny with me on the run to the grocery store. We showed up at Jacob's around four and he informed us that they weren't going to have the bon fire in his backyard or at the cliff. They wanted to do it on the beach, so before I had a chance to introduce Jenny and Jake, he drove his motorcycle down to First Beach and I met him there. He, Embry and Seth came to Jenny's car and retrieved the grocery bags. As I set up things I introduced Jenny to Jacob. They shook hands, and I nearly ripped out Jen's throat when she held their grasp to long but what did I care, Jacob should have a girlfriend. And Jenny was a good catch, but was she good enough for Jacob? Not in my book but it was up that was up to Jake. My mind kept giving Jen back handed compliments and I felt guilty. When I looked up to Jake, he peered backat me and his facial expression honestly read uncomfortable.

"Uhm, why don't you two get to know each other," I smirked walking away. I laughed to myself as I walked away, he wasn't going to appreciate my practical joke. Jenny could talk for hours about nothing, don't get me wrong I loved her, but I couldn't resist leaving her to chat Jake's ear off. Who knew, maybe they would make a connection.

After we ate everyone mingled and talked about random subjects. There was some people I wasn't used to seeing. A few girls, Embry said Seth invited them. They were from his college lit class and the one blonde hair blue eyed girl attempted to flirt with Jacob. She was curvy and top heavy. Witnessing that sent my adrenalin rushing and my mostrils were flared. But before I walked over there and punched her in the face, I had to place myself in check. Was I really about to ruin a potential girlfriend for Jake? I didn't want to do that. So I sat back and spied on them from afar. Watching I wondered if girls like her was his type or if tall dark athletically built girls like Jenny were his type. Maybe short five two thin brunette brown hazel eyed girls, like me were his type? _Why do I even care?_ For some reason I couldn't take my eyes of my best friend, he appeared to be bored with the blonde but he was polite, listening to what she had to say.

Sitting directly across from him, Seth and Jenny were carrying on a conversation about God knows what next to me. I found it hard to focus on anything lately especially when it had something to do with Jake. All I could do was stare at Jake, I watched his expressions through the dim camp fire light, that was between us. He appeared as thought he was some sort of god. Every muscle he had was noticeable but was unfortunately hidden under his tight navy blue tee. His arms were casually crossed across his chest and he seemed to be enjoying himself. That white grin of his was easily spotted in the night. Alone I sat in a lawn chair, pretending to be involved in Seth and Jen's conversation but I was daydreaming.

I could hear another chuckled escape Jacob's mouth. It was cute, but I found myself smiling, just because he was. Then he glanced over at me. Instantly, my cheeks turned pink and my heart dropped in embarrassment but instead of being weirded out he just leered at me. He appeared to be laughing at something Embry had said so my embarrassment dissipated. He sat up from the sun bleached log and walked over to me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked jerking his head in the direction of the water.

"Sure," I nodded.

Walking with him in the dim moonlight, we made our way closer to the water. The cool early March air was hitting my face and causing my hair to sway with the breeze. He placed his arms across my back and shoulder pulling me closer to him. There were no words exchanged we just walked, something we rarely did. Unsuspectingly, a wave crashed against my feet, somehow Jacob had managed to escape. Now my tennis shoes, socks and jeans were drenched and it was already a cool night, I was going to freeze soon. Jake chuckled in amusement , I turned giving him a irked expression. Standing there laughing, I pushed him with half my force. He almost lost his footing as he stumbled back ward into the water. _Now who was the one laughing?_

"Ha!" I laughed, then started to run as he chased me. Eventually, I let him catch up with. His tight warm hands clutched around my waist and before I knew it I flew over that his shoulders.

"Please put me down," I begged kicking and screaming.

"Say sorry," he didn't sound the least bit serious.

"No."

"You better say sorry," he smugly verbalized tickling my size.

"Stop. Or what?"

"I'll throw you in the water!" he exclaimed charging towards the ocean.

"Okay, OKAY! No, NO! I'm sorry."

After I apologized, he gentle set me down on the rocky sands of First Beach. We stood there gawking into each other eyes. I'm not sure why or what that meant but I just felt the heat radiate on my cheeks, I have all night. Another wave rushed over our feet and we ran away from the next wave ready to strike.

We strolled further down the beach and the squishing from the water in my shoes was beginning to drive me nuts. So, I stopped to take my shoes and socks off. I tried to take ahold of his shoulder but he was too tall, he offered his hand and I accepted. My hand was in his as I struggled with my shoes. When I successfully removed my shoes, he followed suit removing his own. Kneeling on his knees he untied his boots and took of his socks. While he was still down on his knees, he rolled up my jeans for me, so they wouldn't be soaked in salt water. _That was so sweet of him, I didn't even think to do that myself._

"Thanks," I expressed my gratitude towards him as he stood.

"We should turn around," he said.

I peeked over in the direction of the bon fire and it was a distant red dot. I couldn't believe we had wandered so far away. We continued with our leisurely walk back towards our group of friends. Jake held his boots in his hands as did I with my sneakers. Then he switched his boots from his left hand to his right and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. I looked up to him, just showing a stupid smile. _Why was I always a grinning idiot when he was around?_

The waves would crash over our feet as we wandered back to the fire. The moon was higher in the sky letting it's light exude on us. As we came closer, to the bon fire he took a notice of my shivering. He stopped not once letting go of my hand and stepped infront of me. He looked down to me, dropping his boots to the sands.

"You cold Ness?"

I didn't speak I just bobbed my head up and down as my teeth chattered. He snatched my shoes from my hand and threw them next to his boots. He captured me in a tight warm hug. His arms flew under mine and he rested his hands on my shoulderblades. I sighed a relief when instantly no longer felt cold.

"If you're cold Ness just tell me, I'll _always_ be here to keep you warm."

In return I wrapped my arms around his waist pressing my face against his hot well developed chest. As I nuzzled at him, I inhaled his scent of pine and rain stating, "Jacob, when will I find a guy, that's at least half as good as you?"

I listened to his quick beating heart as he responded, "Renesmee, he's out there. I promise that."

* * *

**The Next Chapter of Last Sunrise Chapter 12 is coming ASAP... Stay tuned. **


End file.
